Naruto and the teen titans
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: After an accident in the shinobi world Sarutobi sends naruto to azarath where he becomes Ravens adopted older brother tell Trigon destroys it and they go to earth and after a few weeks split up here is their reunion (rating may change)


Raven was enjoying a cup of tea when they towers alarm went off. She floated to the living room and watched as the view screen showed a giant red monster that looked like it was a mix between a bare and a fox. Its left arm was cybernetic and its fingers short blasts of an unknown energy.

"Titans GO," robin yelled

It took ok them 5 minutes to get to the monster and started to fight it but they were losing.

The monster's arm was made of enth metal and it canceled out ravens attacks. The fingers could absorb radiation and was using it to drain star of her strength. It also was so large that any damage robin did was barely enough to slow it down. Any form Beast boy took was easily fight off. Cyborgs sonic cannon was able to do some damage it but not by much.

"This thing has a CPU in his brain its hooked up to Wifi i can hack it can you guys hold him off for 2 minutes whale i hack it," Cyborg told them jumping back.

"Ya we can hold it for 2 minutes," Robin said dodging its claw.

Once cyborg was 8n the CPU he found that it was a database on the titans whatever this thing was it was meant to fight them he also found no way to shut it down this isn't even the control for its arm if he took it out the beast that would happen is that it would slow down a bit. He shut down the CPU and returned to his body.

"Cy i thought you were going to shu this thing down why is it still moving," Beast boy asked.

"I was wrong it was a data bank not a controler for the arm i have no idea what to do now.

The fight continued on barely even footing for another hour that is when someone appeared.

"hay get out of hear you could get killed," Robin yelled at the hooded stranger.

Before anything else could be said the boy raised his hand and a blue sphere appeared. The stranger jumped up to be even with the monsters arm then the ball into its arm.

The monster roared in pain as its arm fell to the ground ripped to shreds. When it used its other hand to go for an attack it was stopped asa bright Orange hand appeared from the mysterious man's arm that grabbed its arm. Another matching arm came other arm that the punched the monster knocking it out.

Once the monster hit the ground the titans surrounded the mysterious man ready for a battle.

"Now Ray Ray is that any way to treat you're big brother," The man said dropping his hood revealing a blond boy with 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

Before anything else could be said the man got tackled by raven her hugging him.

"Ok what the hell is going on who are you and why do you call yourself ravens brother," Robin said pointing his bo staff at the unnamed man.

"in order i came here to visit my sister saw you were in trouble saved your asses, My name is naruto, i call myself her brother since i am," the now named naruto explained as he bent robins staff in to a knot.

"So you are friend ravens brother i have heard many wonderful things about you," Star fire said floating up to him.

"Ya and by you're alspeach you're starfire Raven has told me a lot about you,"He said reaching into his bag and taking out a scroll.

He opened it and in a puff of smoke a beat red flower with 8 petals and about the size of a rose appeared.

"Is that a flaron flower (1)where did you get one," Star asked.

"Well a few months back i ended up on a slave mine and met a tamaranean woman that was being used as a slave she gave me this flower as a thanks when i freed her and told me the purpose of the flower, Titans i would like to offer you this flower as my thanks for giving my sister a home," he Kneeling.

"Um star what is going on," Cyborg asked.

"the flaron flower can grow anywhere no matter what it came to my home planet on an asteroid from the sun and on my world it is seen as a token of gratitude the flower itself is bound to its own and previous owners of you pluck a petal it will send a spiritual message to the one who gave you it telling them you are calling in a favor," star explained as robin took it.

"So now how about we chat over lunch my treat," Naruto offered and al lthe group agreed but robin was still cosious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX AN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New fic YA

Next chapter BACKSTORY


End file.
